Breaking Point
by Kitsune Mage
Summary: Remus has to deal with an alcholic Sirius now. He doesn't know what to do but hope for a better tomorrow. Will Sirius stop drinking or will Remus break and leave? Slash. Slightly AU. Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

Yes. Yet another story by the ordinary Twilight!

Lono: Why ordinary?

I don't want to be vain.

Ryus: And you're doing a fine job at it.

Thank you Ray.

Ryus: You're welcome.

Lono: He wants your pudding.

:Gasp: NO! MINE:Runs away with the pudding:

Loko: Uh...just read it. Review please too.

Mineko: And its slash/yaoi/shonen-ai.

Loko: Whatever you want to call it.

* * *

Remus sighed has he picked up the discarded bottles of wizard and muggle alcohol from the night before. He glanced at the large lump on the couch. Sirius was still in a drunken slumber. 

Remus placed the bottles into a recycling bin by the backdoor of his small cottage. He then set out to clean the split alcohol from the worn carpets and furniture and just about everything Sirius had touched before falling asleep. It was Sirius' turn to make breakfast since he had to work in the small muggle store in the nearby town.

Very few people knew of Sirius' little alcohol problem. Well, it wasn't exactly little. Sirius was in fact an alcoholic and was able to get Remus to buy him liquor by telling him it helped relieve of his nightmarish memories of his time in Azkaban. Remus vowed that this time he wasn't going to get any. He didn't need Sirius beating on him for something as small as cleaning up the room.

Money couldn't have been tighter. Remus was used to penny-pinching and hunting for every sale item that was of use to him and clipping every coupon he knew he needed. Sirius, unable to withdraw anything for his Gringotts account, was guzzling down all of Remus' hard earned money with all the alcohol.

Now the house at least smelled somewhat decent. Remus had a plan to leave the house long before Sirius woke, "forgetting" to make him breakfast. He just hoped that he would be able to carry out the plan. He didn't want to spend another night crying for the man that was being drowned by all the alcohol.

Remus made it through the door with a sigh of relief. In his arms were the groceries that he knew they needed. Nothing alcoholic at all. Sirius was waiting expectantly in the worn armchair.

"What's in the bag?" He asked in an irritable tone. Remus hesitated slightly.

"Groceries." He replied simply, not in the mood for talking. Sirius got up and followed him into the small kitchen.

"You didn't make me breakfast." He growled.

"I didn't have time to." Remus replied as he started to put the groceries away. "I had to be into work early today and you were sleeping like the dead."

"Did you at least get me some ale?" Sirius said, picking through the bags.

"I couldn't afford it this time." Remus said, "Money's tighter than usual for me right now, Padfoot. It's hard for me to pay for the extra food, never mind luxuries."

"No ale?" Sirius said, "Well, go back out and buy some!"

"I don't have the money and you shouldn't be tainting yourself with that stuff!" Remus hissed. Sirius glared at him angrily for a minute before striking him. Remus let out a small yelp.

"Go back out!" Sirius bellowed, shaking the walls of the cottage slightly. Remus looked up at him, terrified. He had read in a muggle study that people who are getting over alcoholism or quitting smoking tend to be violent and short-tempered.

"I don't have the money." Remus choked, on the verge of tears. Sirius had never before struck him and he hoped that he never will again.

"Yes you do!" Sirius yelled, "You just don't care if I have nightmares! You don't care that I have to relive those horrible moments over and over again in my mind! You just don't care, do you Remus!"

"I do care!" Remus cried, "I just don't have the money and I don't want you tainting your body with that junk. Here, try this energy drink I got from the store. It's cheaper than alcohol and better for you."

"And why the bloody hell do you think that I would drink that crap!" Sirius yelled, "You drink it and go get me some ale."

The next day Remus had the day off. Sirius slept well into the afternoon, so he decided to write a letter. It was to Harry because he didn't think that anyone else would listen to his problems. Also, he had a good feeling that the teen would be more than happy to listen and let Remus release his emotions. The poor boy was probably happy just to get some news of what was going on in his former professor's life.

The reply came much sooner than Remus expected. Hedwig at arrived that night with Harry's reply while Remus was in his room, avoiding Sirius at all cost while he was drunk. He placed a bowl of water before the owl, unable to spare any food for her. Then he opened the letter.

_Dear Remus, _

_Wow, I didn't know that he was an alcoholic. When did he start drinking? Was it before he went to Azkaban? Are you doing alright?_

_Sorry about that, I just can't help but think about this. And I am a little worried. People can do things that they wouldn't normally do while drunk, but I bet you already know that. I really need to know this though, have you told anyone else? You know, for a little more help? Maybe he needs to go into rehab or a support group. _

_Sorry that this letter is so short compared to yours. But I have limited time you know. And thank you for the energy drink. Too bad he wouldn't drink it. It was good._

_Sincerely, _

_Harry_

Remus smiled. At least Harry was willing to talk to him. Unfortunately though, his reply will have to wait until the next day. He could here Sirius coming up the stairs, ready to curl up in a drunken slumber. Remus, of course, would go into the living room once he was sure that his drunken lover was sleeping soundly. There was no way that he was going to sleep with the strong scent of ale being blown into his face.

Remus had gone through his morning routine once again. It seemed that Sirius had vomited in the bedroom. Remus had spent an hour disinfecting the area. Of course, there were the empty bottles of ale and stains that had been left from Sirius spilling some of it as he stumbled throughout the house. One good thing was, was that the empty box that Remus had designated as the recycling bin was full. Meaning that he could maybe buy a little more food for the two of them. Hopefully Sirius wouldn't ask for ale.

"Remus!" Sirius yelled down the stairs, "MOONY! Where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen!" Remus called back, wincing. He had been hoping to have left the house once again before Sirius had woken. No such luck.

Sirius stumbled in to find Remus sorting out the bottles and other recyclables. No breakfast was on the table, for Remus had already eaten his meek meal. The dishes had been washed and carefully put away in the order that Remus found fit.

"Where's breakfast?" Sirius spat. "You didn't make me breakfast again."

"I apologize for having other things to do, Sirius." Remus said, "You must understand that you aren't my only responsibility."

"I will be if you want to keep me as yours." Sirius sniffed, "Now I want breakfast. Eggs preferably."

"You aet the last of the eggs yesterday." Remus sighed, "And I haven't gotten my pay check yet, so we will have to make due until the end of the week."

"I want eggs." Sirius said stiffly.

"There are no eggs." Remus said with an annoyed sigh. Sirius seemed to notice the recycling suddenly and his eyes lit up.

"Are you going to buy me more ale?" Sirius said, "I fear that I have run out."

"Oh, Sirius." Remus sighed, "There are other ways to prevent the memories. You do not, under any circumstances, need alcohol to do that."

"You don't care do you?" Sirius asked coldly. "You don't love me anymore. You most likely stopped loving me when I was wrongfully accused."

"No, I still love you Sirius." Remus whispered, "I always have."

"Then you will buy me more ale!" Sirius yelled.

"But, because I love you, Sirius, it gives me more reason to withhold alcohol from you." Remus said, "You shouldn't drink that poison like you do. Its binge drinking, Sirius. You could die from alcohol poisoning. Please, Sirius. I don't want you to die like that! I don't want you to poison yourself like that! I want to grow old with you and lead a happy life-"

"SHUT UP!" Sirius bellowed, "You don't care! You never have cared since we've been reunited!"

"No!" Remus cried, "No! I have cared about you! I wouldn't be doing this unless I didn't care about you!"

"Just go do whatever the hell you do during the day!" Sirius yelled, dismissing Remus. He turned on his heels and went back to the bedroom. Remus stood in the kitchen for sometime afterward. This isn't the Sirius that he had fallen in love with. The Sirius he loved would never drink anymore than Remus. But why did he change like this? Why does he claim that Remus no longer loves him? How could he claim this?

'I'll have to tell Harry about this.' Remus thought as he gathered his things and left the cottage for the day.

* * *

Please Review. I will love you forever and ever. 

Loko: She might even give you her pudding!

:gasp: My pudding!

Lono: Well, how about some pie?

Okay. Pie it is. You review, you gets teh pie! The next chapter will be posted next week...hopefully. Maybe. I don't know!


	2. Chapter 2

I have nothing to say.

Lono: I think the world has just come to a halt.

Ryus: That wasn't nice.

Lono: Shut up. Twilight, do your homework!

What homework? I'm in shop. Anyway, enjoy.

_

* * *

Dear Remus,_

_Were you planning on telling me that you and he were lovers, or did it just spill out with your emotions? Never the less, I think its wrong for him to treat you like this. You have after all, been alone for so many years. And you have given him a shelter and you are sharing your food and income with him. I think he's treating you rather ungratefully. _

_If you want, I can go to the library and see if I can find anymore about alcoholism. Maybe working together we can help him get over it. Well, whether or not you want me to, I'm going to the library. I'm curious now about how alcohol affects the mind and whatnot. _

_Well, try to at least contact someone else. You must find it awkward to be getting advice from a teen. _

_Sincerely,_

_Harry_

Remus smiled slightly. He had indeed told someone else about Sirius' 'problem', as he had dubbed it. He just hoped that Molly had a better idea than leaving Sirius. That would just be impossible.

An owl interrupted Remus' thoughts. He let it in and offered it water much like he did for Hedwig. The letter it came bearing was from Molly. Just the person he was hoping for a reply from.

_Remus,_

_You really ought to leave him. He shouldn't be using your feelings like that. And really, if he struck you, why haven't you told anyone else other than poor Harry until now? It's not like the poor boy doesn't have enough on his mind without you telling him your problems. _

_Just tell Dumbledore that you don't want the mutt in your house anymore because he is causing problems. He will understand. I'm certain._

_Sincerely,_

_Molly_

Just as he feared, she suggested leaving Sirius. That was the last thing he wanted to do and he doubted if he could bring himself to do so. And any way, she had no idea what he was going through. He highly doubted that Arthur would binge drink and get drunk like Sirius.

Just because she had the whole 'mother knows best' thing going for her, didn't mean that she knew what was best for Remus. How could he find out what was best for him, though? It was hard enough to try to get Sirius to stop drinking.

* * *

Remus sighed as he scrubbed the floor clean of the vomit of the night before. That was the worst night yet to have been encountered by the poor werewolf. Sirius had refused to let him go to sleep even though it was only two days before the full moon and Remus wouldn't have loved anything more than sleep.

He had received a shiner that night also. He had gotten into a fight with the drunken animagus. In the drunken state, Sirius had gotten violent and cornered Remus. He didn't think that even given the chance that he would have slept that night.

The one thing that he looked forward to was that soon Sirius would be leaving for London. Remus would at least have a few days to relax and heal. Possibly put his (once) cozy house back together in the orderly way he liked it. What he was looking forward to the most was that he would finally get to have some proper food. If he was lucky he would gain some weight so that when he did finally join Sirius in London, no one would ask questions.

That's what he feared more than Sirius, people asking questions. So far only Harry and Molly knew other than he and Sirius of course. He was determined to keep it that way too.

* * *

There you have it. Chapter 2. Please review. I like food.

Loko: Yum Food.

Ryus: YAY! Let's cook!

Loko:YAY! Cooking's fun!

Lono/Twilight/Mineko: Oh no...

There's no way we can eat all of what you guys make! Wait! I know! Let's invite...no...Lono might scare them away.

Lono: ((glares at her))


	3. Chapter 3

I just realized that I haven't done a disclaimer... Well, I own only Dusk and Dawn. Nothing else. I'm a poor girl who barely can afford to buy anime.

Lono: You can buy anime though...You just blow it in the bookstore.

You do to! Anyway,

To Azulgirl: GAH! You meanie! ((hides behind Loko.)) Protect me.

Loko: But I don't- ((gets hit with the shoe.)) Ow...

To MoonyfallsforPadfoot: Wow...That's just...wow. I can't think of anything else to say.

And finally to forestofgreenjello: First off, your screen name makes me giggle. And thank you for the cookie. At least you don't shove them down my throat like a certain someone. I shall not mention any names, but you know who you are.

I now bring to you Chapter 3 of Breaking Point. Enjoy my dears.

* * *

"Oh Remus…!" A black haired woman sang, "Dear, dear Remus." 

"Yes, Dusk?" Remus sighed tiredly. He worked for twin sisters in a small café in Diagon Alley. Although twins, they couldn't have been more different. Dusk, the slightly older and more energetic one, had black hair and brown eyes. She preferred to wear black and silver over the light colors and gold her sister wore. The younger and calmer sister, Dawn, had fair hair and blue eyes. They were just as opposite as their names.

"My dear precious Dawn would like to give you this." Dusk sang happily, dancing around Remus. She placed a pouch on the table in front of him. "I of course want you to have it also. Oh, and a little something for that shiner of yours. Get into a fight?"

"It was one-sided." Remus said, examining the salve.

"Aw…I was hoping for you to give me a great battle story." Dusk whined, sitting down and stretching out across the table. "I bet you could take on fifty guys and come out the victor."

"Dusk, don't lie out on the tables like that." Dawn said serenely, shuffling a deck of tarot cards as she walked out of the back room. "And Remus is a gentle and kind soul. He wouldn't get himself into a position where he has to take on fifty guys."

"You always ruin my fun." Dusk muttered, sitting up.

"The cards say that you are having relationship problems." Dawn said in her usual serene manner, "They also say that the worst has yet to come."

"Ooh…let's see what the tea leaves say!" Dusk said, "Can we Dawn? Huh? Huh?"

"That shiner," Dawn said, ignoring her sister, "your lover gave you. You didn't do it to yourself."

"Well of course he didn't do it to himself." Dusk said, rolling her eyes. "The full moon is tomorrow."

"Your lover is also going on a trip." Dawn said, "But you will be joining him in a month's time."

"Okay, Ms. Psychic, what's for dinner?" Dusk yawned, "I'm hungry."

"That's right." Remus sighed, "I should be getting home."

"He's already drunk. Stay. Have dinner with us." Dawn said, "We'll use the stainless steel cutlery tonight."

"How do you know-"

"Do not question Dawn." Dusk said, "Have you learned nothing? Dawn is never wrong. She has that weird trippy inner eye thing. She knows all."

"I heard that!" Dawn yelled.

"Heard what?" Dusk asked, following Dawn into the kitchen.

"You are going to spend the night." Dawn said to Remus. "You may sleep as long as you like. You need a well deserved rest."

"Thank you." Remus said, "You two are really too kind to me."

"You deserve it." Dusk said with a smile.

* * *

When Remus woke the day after the full moon, he was alone in the house. Sirius had gone to London as planned. Through the dull aches, Remus wondered if that was a good or bad thing. He was left alone to fend for himself right after the full moon. Then again, if there are children around, maybe Sirius won't drink so much. Maybe if Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys were there he wouldn't drink. That was the only glimmer of hope he had and he was determined to hold on to it.

"Remus!" Someone sang, "Oh darling Remus!"

"Dusk, hush. He's exhausted." A serene voice said, "Let him sleep while we make him something to eat."

Remus smiled to himself. Dusk and Dawn seemed to want to take care of him and make sure that he doesn't get hurt. When Dawn had announced that he was having relationship problems due to alcoholism, Dusk was ready to hunt down Sirius and kill him.

"I think I'll go check on him." Dusk said happily.

"Don't wake him. He needs his rest." Dawn said, "We're going to help him get better health. The poor man is run down and much too thin for his own good."

"He'll be so handsome, that Sirius guy will want to give up alcohol for him." Dusk said happily. Remus waited for a reply from Dawn, but none ever came. She knew something that he and Dusk didn't and she wasn't about to tell them.

A few minutes past and Dusk never came up the stairs. Remus finally decided that it was time to get out of bed and make sure that everything was alright. Dusk and Dawn were silently cooking. He had never seen Dusk so calm before. She was usually bouncing all over the place.

"Good morning, Remus." Dawn said without looking up, "We have your potions ready and breakfast will be served in a moment."

"You don't have to do this for me." Remus said weakly as he sat down at the table. He was fully aware that arguing with them was futile.

"We want to and we will." Dawn said, putting a plate before him. "Eat. You're gaining weight whether you want to or not. It's just not healthy."

"You're going to London next month, aren't you?" Dusk sighed.

"I'm not going to leave you two to fend for yourselves." Remus chuckled, "Thank you for breakfast."

"Of course not." Dawn said, "And we're not going to leave you to fend for yourself."

"Thank you."

"From now on, we're in this together." Dusk said happily, "You're one of us. She's morning, I'm night, and you can be the afternoon."

"Have you gotten any letters from your friends lately?" Dawn asked, ignoring Dusk. Remus chose to do the same.

"No." Remus sighed, "Their concern has moved to Sirius for now."

"That's horrible." Dusk said, "You've been working your ass off for him."

"Dusk is right; they should be worried about you." Dawn said, pulling out her deck of tarot cards. "Would you like a reading done, Remus?"

"Of course." Remus said with a smile. He himself didn't believe in the art of divination, but it was some comfort having Dawn reading his cards.

"Do you have a certain question that you would like to ask the cards?" Dawn asked, shuffling the deck.

"Um…" Remus hadn't thought about what he wanted to ask. "Will Sirius stop drinking?"

Dusk and Dawn exchanged glances. Dawn smiled weakly at him before spreading the cards in her usual manner. Three cards now lay on the table between the three of them.

"First the past." Dawn said, putting her hand on the card to the left. "The Ace of Coins. You and Sirius must have had a good past."

"Yes. It was nice. He was very kind and loving. He wouldn't drink more than I would." Remus said, smiling fondly at the memory.

"And how much did you drink?" Dusk asked.

"Only a glass." Remus said, "I don't like the taste of alcohol."

"You felt secure with him, didn't you?" Dawn asked, "You two had a good life."

"Until the…erm…incident." Remus said. He had taken to calling James and Lily's death the incident around Dusk and Dawn. They both knew what he was talking about. Well, at least Dawn did. She seemed to know everything.

"Moving on to the present." Dawn said, moving her hand to the middle card. "The Eight of Swords. A loss of a loved one and emotional disaster."

"Well, I have lost the Sirius I loved. I guess that's a loss of a loved one." Remus said.

"And it seems that you have been an emotional wreck for awhile." Dusk said, "Even if you try to hide it, it's noticeable."

"And the future." Dawn said, moving her hand to the card to the right. "The Moon."

"Ironic." Dusk said happily, "The moon is even in your fortunes."

"Yes," Remus muttered, "very ironic."

"Mysterious." Dawn said, "We might have to do another reading once you get to London."

"Or you could use a different spread." Dusk said, "Or tea leaves. Or that crystal ball that's collecting dust in the attic."

"I have no intentions of using that thing." Dawn said, collecting the cards. "The cards and my visions tell me what I need to know.

"Yeah, yeah." Dusk said, "So, Remy, are you coming in tomorrow?"

"Possibly." Remus said with a weak smile. He was a little concerned with how the reading went. Usually when Dawn read his cards, he got an answer. Today all he got was mystery.

* * *

There we go. I really need to start working on this. I'm starting to run out of pre-written chapters. Ho hum. 

Lono: Have you done your chemistry homework yet?

I had chamistry homework? Crap. I did...

Loko: Review and get pudding!

Pudding? I want pudding.

Lono:You have chocolate.

I love chocolate...

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

YAY! Chapter 4. Please don't hurt me. The updates will be getting slower as I have hit a little road block.

Lono: A little?

Yes. I have just a tiny bit of writer's block. This is the last pre-written chapter I have so, yeah.

To Azul Kitty: You are evil!

Lono: And an idiot.

That's mean.

To marauders4: I know, aren't they? Azul Kitty loved them when I told her about them on the bus.

To The Miss Marauders: Ah yesh, we love our Lono. Even though he is very bossy and mean.

Lono: I am not bossy. I'm just making sure that you get your work done. Did you make that flyer?

Yesh.

Lono: Storyboard?

GAH! The storyboard! Well, while I'm off doing my software homework, enjoy chapter 4 of Breaking Point!

* * *

When Remus joined Sirius in London, Sirius' drinking problem had only gotten worse. Remus was right to expect Sirius not to drink in front of Harry and the other children, but once they go to bed the booze came out. There was absolutely no stopping him. Whenever the other Order members saw the bottle of wine or fire whiskey come out, they left Remus to Sirius' mercy.

Currently Remus was at the café. He was working more now that they saw how beat up he was. That and it was busy in the café. Families were stopping for lunch while shopping for school. Molly had even promised to stop by.

"Oy, Remus cover for me." Dusk said, "I need to get out of this place. That and we're out of tea yet again."

"I have been covering for you all day." Remus said, "You've just been sitting there while I serve everyone."

"Dawn could help you." Dusk sniffed. Remus could only guess that the two sisters had gotten into a fight the night before. "I'll be back."

Harry watched curiously as a woman dressed in white made her way to the table that he, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley were sitting at. Her fair hair flowed gracefully over her shoulders.

"You're friends of Remus'." the woman said, "A reading?"

"How do you know that?" Hermione demanded.

"Because I knew you were coming." the woman said, "The duo my sister and I had all our lives has now become a trio. Or so Dusk likes to believe. A reading?"

"We're only here for lunch." Mrs. Weasley said, "Thank you anyway."

"Maybe later." the woman said, "Remus will be over in a minute."

It was a few more minutes after the woman left before Remus finally made his way to their table. He was smiling and seemed to be enjoying himself. There wasn't a hint of the depression he showed when at 12 Grimmauld Place.

"You decided to stop by I see." Remus said happily, "Can I get you anything?"

"Who is that woman?" Hermione asked, "She seems out of it."

"That's just how Dawn is." Remus smiled, "Dusk should be back by now."

"Do they know about…?" Harry trailed off, not wanting to ruin business.

"Of course we know about his monthly issues!" a black haired woman said, appearing behind Remus. "Remy, Dawn is making me work!"

"Oh, whatever shall we do?" Remus sighed, "You can take over for me while I take my break."

"No fair!" The woman said, "You two are ganging up on me!"

"I covered for you all day." Remus pointed out, "And I'm hungry."

"Who are you?" Ginny asked finally. The woman stopped whining to Remus and looked at her.

"I'm Dusk Starling." She said happily. "I'm one of the owners of this café."

"Someone else owns it with you?" Ron said, "Who?"

"Her twin." Remus chuckled, "Dawn is much calmer than she is."

"I don't wanna work!" Dusk whined at the mention of her sister. "Tell her that you have everything under control."

"I'm hungry, Dusk." Remus said, "I want to eat, but because you keep running off doing God knows what I can't."

"Well, I have other things to do!" Dusk hissed, "Dawn does nothing but walk around asking people if they would like their cards read."

"You're being childish." Remus said. Dusk glared at him and he just stared back.

"Fine. Have your damn break." She said before storming off. They watched her silently for a minute before Remus pulled up a chair.

"Did you finish your shopping?" He asked. His cheery mood seemed to have been ruined by Dusk's dark mood.

"We're almost done." Mrs. Weasley said, seemingly having had ignored Dusk completely. "It's a cute café."

"Why is it called Midnight Sun?" Ron asked.

"To make it fair to each of them." Remus replied, "From what they told me, one of them wanted to call it the Midnight café and the other the Sun café."

"Did they go to Hogwarts at all?" Ginny asked, watching as Dawn made her way back over to them.

"No, they were sent to a school in Italy." Remus said, "Sometimes they'll discuss things that they don't want me to know in Italian."

"Dusk will take over for you for the rest of the afternoon." Dawn said, sitting next to Remus. "I don't know why she keeps leaving though."

"She does seem withdrawn lately." Remus said, "She gets upset over petty things."

"Mm. Yes, she does." Dawn said, "Would you like me to read your cards?"

"Ooh!" Ginny said happily, "Can you do me?"

"Certainly." Dawn said with a smile. She began to shuffle the cards. "Remus, go get something to eat. What would you like to ask the cards, my dear?"

* * *

Harry noted that the closer they got to the house, the more withdrawn and depressed Remus seemed to get. He couldn't see why his mood would change like that. Sirius had stopped drinking, hadn't he? Remus didn't seem to be on the receiving line of domestic violence either. Something must be happening between the two though or else Remus wouldn't be so depressed.

"Professor?" Hermione asked softly. Harry sighed inwardly with relief. He didn't have to ask. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Remus said, "Don't worry about me""

No one could miss the mournful glance Mrs. Weasley gave Remus. Something was still going on. The only reasonable explanation Harry could find for Remus' depression and Mrs. Wesley's mournful glance was that Sirius was still drinking. At this point Harry assumed that his ex-professor was currently being abused.

"Sirius is still drinking, isn't he?" Harry asked, breaking the silence that had befallen them.

"It's getting worse." Remus replied sadly, "I'm just glad that he doesn't drink in front of you children."

"Sirius is an alcoholic?" Hermione asked, "When did he start drinking so much?"

"When he came to live with me for a short period of time." Remus said, "I tried to get him to stop, but he would yell at me and I was rather afraid of his being discovered."

"Does he get violent?" Ginny asked, "Has he struck you?"

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley hissed. Remus remained silent for the rest of the walk. They were hiding something and Ginny's questions had hit close to home. Maybe Remus was being abused.

* * *

And there you have it. Chapter 4. Now to work on chapter 5.

Lono: You need to work of Dead of Night and you original works.

I know, I know. There's not enough brain power or money for me to do this.

Ryus: Why isn't there enough money? This is free.

I know. I just get my best ideas in the shower. Sometimes when I'm laying in bed. Well, review people! Pocky for all!


	5. Chapter 5

Heyo once again my loyal readers and reviewers. I love you all so much! hugs for all

Lono: Just how much candy did you eat?

I just had a Take 5 and two cookies.

Ryus: That's all?

Yepper doodles. Anywho, Dorayaki, I apologize for making you hate Sirius. I love him too, but you know, it just seemed like such a good plot line. And who knows? Maybe in time I'll make him redeem himself. If this coupon is redeemable in Massachusetts that is. ((Looks at the coupon curiously before throwing it to the side))

The Miss Marauders, I will not have Dusk visit Sirius for another couple of chapters. It just doesn't fit into my wonderfully evil plot you see. And are you mad? Why would you ask what's with Dusk? I don't even know what's with Dusk and I created her!

Chaeli.meep. , are you a government drone? Azul, we shall check the bus for wires tomorrow. ((Looks around her)) It's a conspiracy!

Loko: Let's get on with the story before Twilight gets going on her conspiracy theory.

* * *

Once they got back to the house, Remus and the children went upstairs while Mrs. Weasley went to the kitchen to start on dinner. Remus made sure that the children weren't following him before entering the room he and Sirius had been sleeping in. Sirius was sitting on the bed, waiting for him expectantly.

"Did you have a good day at work, Moony?" Sirius slurred, reaching out for the werewolf.

"Yes, I did." Remus said, going to Sirius. He cringed when he smelt alcohol on his breath. "How was cleaning?"

"Most unpleasant." Sirius said before sloppily kissing Remus. "You're so sexy. Let's have sex."

"Not right now, Sirius." Remus said, "Dinner will be soon and the children are still up."

"C'mon Moony…" Sirius said, "Don't you love me."

"I do love you, Padfoot." Remus sighed, "I'm just tired from work. That's all."

"I'll make it so that you won't be tired anymore." Sirius said huskily, going to kiss Remus' neck. Remus grimaced and pushed him away. "What's wrong?"

"You smell like alcohol and I refuse to have sex with you while you're drunk!" Remus yelled, "You aren't the man I fell in love with all those years ago!"

"If you loved me you wouldn't care about what I do and don't do!" Sirius yelled back, seemingly sober now. "You don't care about the fact that I have nightmares! You don't care that I'm stuck in this damn house for Merlin knows how long!"

"I care about what you do and don't do because I love you!" Remus cried, "Maybe the nightmares would stop if you just worked slowly to get past them. I will help you, but your drinking problem is only making things worse! And we keep you in this house for your protection! You are a wanted man!"

"I do not have a drinking problem! Why would you even imply that!"

"You do have a problem, Sirius." Remus said softly, taking Sirius' hand. "We can work through it."

"I don't have a problem, Remus." Sirius growled, "You only wanted to think that I have a problem so that you can fuss over me some more! I'm not buying it!"

"You are drowning yourself in that crap!" Remus hissed, "And you're setting a bad example for Harry! What do you think he thinks when he sees you walking around the house with that drunken swagger you have now or when he finds you passed out on the couch? What do any of the children think when they see you? You are a wreck, Sirius!"

"You have no idea what you are talking about!" Sirius yelled, "I don't have a drunken swagger nor do I pass out on the couch!"

"You do pass out on the couch! The only reason you never wake up there is because we always bring you up here." Remus said, "None of us want the children to see you like this. Sirius, I hate seeing you like this. I want the old Sirius back. Please, stop drinking."

"I'm not going to stop drinking, Remus!"

"But Sirius-" Remus was cut off when Sirius slapped him.

"Stop weaving your web of lies, Remus." Sirius growled before tossing Remus across the room. Remus hit the floor with a yelp. He looked up at the larger man, tears welling up in his golden eyes.

"Sirius, please…" Remus cried out in pain as Sirius kicked him. He took his chance to get away when Sirius prepared to strike him again. The raven haired man howled in pain when he hit the wall instead of Remus.

* * *

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron sat in the room that Ron and Harry were sharing. Ginny was hugging a pillow to herself. Hermione was clinging to the textbook that she had brought into the room her. Ron seemed pale and shocked. Harry was horrified as he heard what was going on in the room below theirs.

"Wow…I didn't know that they fought." Ron said finally, breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

"Maybe Professor Lupin puts up a silencing spell around the room while they fight." Hermione said in a strained voice, "He wanted to hide it from us. Well, except you Harry. He told you."

"He never told me that it had gotten to the point where Sirius was abusing him, though." Harry said, "He wants to protect us so much that he isn't thinking about his own wellbeing."

"We should help him." Ginny said, "He doesn't deserve to live like this."

"But what could we do?" Ron said, "Sirius is still going to get to him."

"We can convince Remus to leave him." Harry said, "It'll be hard, but it's the only way we can help."

"It might make Sirius realize his mistakes also." Hermione said, "Once Professor Lupin leaves him, then he won't have anyone fussing over him and trying to get him to stop drinking. Maybe it'll be enough to get him to see how much he's hurt him."

"The only problem is keeping them apart." Ginny said, "Professor Lupin would still need to come to the meetings and he wouldn't be able to stay away from Sirius for long."

"Well, we can't get Lupin to leave Sirius." Ron said. The others stared at him. "What? Haven't you guys seen how determined he is to help him out of his slump."

"Then starting tonight we begin Operation: Save Remus." Harry said, "Its just a matter of convincing him that Sirius is a lost case, that's all."

* * *

Remus sank into a worn armchair sadly. He wiped away tears, only to have them replaced with more. The candles flickered slightly as if to comfort the werewolf in some way. He stared into the flames, deep in thought. He didn't notice when Harry entered the room silently.

"Remus?" The werewolf jumped at the sound of his name. Harry smile sheepishly at him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Its alright Harry." Remus said gently, "Why aren't you with your friends?"

"I'm worried about you." Harry said, "We heard the fight that you and Sirius got into."

"It was nothing more than a lovers' quarrel. Don't worry about it." Remus said with a weak smile.

"But I could hear you crying out in pain!" Harry cried, "He beats you, doesn't he?"

"Harry, please don't concern yourself with this." Remus said, "I can handle it. Everything will be right in the end. You'll see."

"No." The young wizard said, "No, everything won't be right in the end. You know why? It's because something will happen to one of you and there will be no one to say 'I'm sorry' to."

"That's not true." Remus said, "We just need to work this out. We'll get Sirius sober and then we'll get him his freedom."

"But what if Sirius doesn't want to get sober?" Harry asked, "What if things get worse?"

"I'll be fine." Remus said with a weak smile, "Now go be with your friends. I would like some time to think alone."

Harry glanced at his ex-professor uneasily before leaving the room. Remus sighed as he turned back to the candles. He had learned a meditation technique that only required concentration and he felt that now was a good time to meditate and clear his mind.

The flames seemed so warm and welcoming to Remus. He felt relaxed and safe. Like nothing could disturb the peace he was experiencing right now. That was, until Sirius decided to barge into the room.

"REMUS!" He yelled, "I'm not through with you!"

"Look at the flames…" Remus said softly, "Aren't they so beautiful? Look at them dance."

"Remus…?" Sirius approached the werewolf warily. He noticed the dazed look on his face. A twisted smirk made its home on Sirius' face and he slapped Remus, pulling the smaller man out of his daze.

"What was that for!" Remus cried, rubbing his cheek. He had a good feeling that he was going to have a good sized bruise there in the morning.

"I said that I wasn't finished with you." Sirius said, "And I'm not."

"Sirius…please, don't…" Remus yelped as Sirius punched him. He couldn't get away from the assault no matter how much he tried. It didn't matter anymore. Sirius would get what he wants and that was that.

"You never loved me!" Sirius cried as he kicked Remus. Fresh tears were now creating their own trails down Remus' cheeks.

"I do love you Sirius!" Remus cried, "Whatever makes you think that I don't is wrong!"

"Don't tell lies, Remus." Sirius hissed dangerously. "Because after I get free, the Ministry will favor my word over yours."

"I love you!" Remus cried, throwing himself into Sirius' arms. He started sobbing into his shoulder. "I love you… I always have and I always will. Please…don't leave me."

"You can't sleep in here alone tonight with your pretty dancing flames." Sirius hissed, shoving Remus into the chair. "Good night."

"Good night…" Remus whispered, before curling up into a ball in the chair. He took a few ragged breaths before he fell back into his daze. The flames offering him comfort with their strange little dances. "Let the man I love return…" He blew out the candles before summoning a blanket for himself.

* * *

And there we have it. Chapter 5! Please review. Oh, and if you don't see an update within the next two weeks, please assume that I've been grounded due to mid-terms. ((grumbles)) Damn theory.

Lono: Study harder then.

((Hands her theory book to Lono.)) Do you wanna try to get a better grade than me? ((thinks about it.)) Never mind. You're a genius. Maybe I should just go and pass the test so that I don't have to worry about it. ((sigh)) Well, I'll see you guys next update. Laters!


End file.
